Defiant (episode)
When Commander William T. Riker from the Enterprise-D arrives on Deep Space 9, he takes a liking to Kira, who gives him a tour of the Defiant. But Riker is revealed to be not who he claims to be when he attacks Kira and steals the Defiant. Summary Teaser Major Kira Nerys is having a bad day, swamped with the little details of running a space station. She has problems to handle the cargo of the five Byzatium transports, gets information about the changed schedule of the Byzallian conference, and is informed about a Starfleet requested complete report about the computer calibration subroutine until tomorrow. At the infirmary she snaps at Doctor Bashir when he starts complaining to her about the colonization schedule on Campor III. Realizing that she is stressed from overwork, he uses his position as Chief Medical Officer and orders her to take time off; reminding her that not even Commander Sisko can overrule his judgement. Bashir takes Kira to Quark's and tells her to enjoy herself with at least two things Quark serves her including a holosuite program, a jumja stick, Karvino juice, Lorvan crackers, and gambling token. After resisting first, Kira starts to accept this order. But she is not alone for long as Commander Riker asks to join her. Act One At the commander's office, Riker tells Sisko that he is on vacation and wanted to visit the station again before continuing his travel on to Risa. Down in Ops, Lieutenant Dax notices that Kira is preoccupied by a certain Commander, though she doesn't want to admit it. When Riker comes out, Dax makes a reference to their last meeting in Quark's which he does not remember until she reminds him. Riker hangs around the Promenade waiting for Kira to get off duty so he can arrange to "accidentally" run into her. Hesitant at first, she offers him a tour of the station and then at his suggestion, she agrees to show him the . Kira enters an authorization code at the identification panel to enter the Defiant. Aboard the Defiant, they find Chief Miles O'Brien working on the bridge and Riker is not happy to see him, implying that they have had some falling out. O'Brien is stunned by Riker's cold demeanor. He has no idea what he has done to offend his former first officer but excuses himself rather than intrude on the two of them. Kira, too, is surprised but does not press when Riker says he does not want to talk about it. She shows him the modifications they have made to the ship's systems, especially the weapons system. Riker asks to access them at the tactical station and, obligingly, Kira uses her authorization code "Kira delta 547" to release the bridge lockout. This is what Riker wanted and he then stuns Kira with a phaser. While she is unconscious, he arranges for Tamal and Kalita to beam aboard. A red alert sounds in Ops as the computer shows an imminent warp core breach aboard the Defiant. Riker contacts them from the Defiant bridge, saying there was an accident and Kira was injured and that if they release the docking clamps, he will take the helm of the Defiant and clear it away from the station. Sisko agrees and will beam them out when they are clear. O'Brien arrives, responding to the red alert. When Sisko orders him to beam Riker and Kira out, O'Brien cannot because the Defiant s shields are up. Before any of them can react, the Defiant goes to warp. On the Defiant, Riker has Kalita set a course for the Badlands. He removes his false beard; he is Lieutenant Thomas Riker. Act Two Gul Dukat is summoned to a briefing where Odo explains how a transporter accident created a transporter duplicate of William T. Riker on Nervala IV nine years ago. Dukat finds it amusing until they tell him that they suspect Thomas Riker is with the Maquis, having made his support of them clear while serving on the . Dukat is furious that such a dangerous weapon may now be used to attack Cardassia. Sisko proposes a joint search mission of the Demilitarized Zone, but Dukat says Central Command would use this incident as an excuse to eradicate the Maquis instead. Starfleet would then send a fleet to protect the colonies. War seems inevitable. Sisko agrees to go with Dukat to Cardassia Prime and help them find the Defiant, and if necessary, destroy it. Riker apologizes to Kira for the deception but he will not be deterred. The Defiant meets with other Maquis ships. They transfer over a crew and then they all head for the Federation-Cardassian border. Act Three Sisko and Dukat arrive on Cardassia Prime, where the search will be conducted from the Cardassian War Room, the heart of the Cardassian military where Sisko also meet the Obsidian Order observer Korinas who secures all information from intelligence reports after noticing the Human in this secured area. She asks Sisko for the exact specifications and armament of the Defiant but Sisko stops her request. He reveals that the Defiant is equipped with a Romulan cloaking device. While this is news to Dukat, Korinas says that the Order already knew about it but was hitherto unconcerned. Sisko says he can provide partial specifications of an anti-proton beam that the Dominion used to penetrate the cloak. Under Maquis control, the Defiant passes the security perimeter into the Almatha sector and enters Cardassian territory. After the ship destroys Cardassian Outpost 61, Dukat orders the fleet of the Sixth Order under the command of Gul to chase the Defiant back into the Demilitarized Zone, but Sisko realizes that the warp signature is wrong, it is a decoy. Dukat recalls Toran's ships but it is too late. The real Defiant uncloaks and destroys Outpost 47, before cloaking again, its heading takes them into the heart of the Cardassian Union. Korinas leaves with a parting shot at Dukat. Aboard the Defiant, Riker sets a course for Omekla III and its shipyard. Meanwhile, Kira manages to sabotage the cloak from her quarters by crossing the replicator power converter with the plasma manifold, blewing off two plasma conduits and suffering minor injuries. Act Four Tamal treats Kira's injuries. Riker takes her to the bridge where they can keep an eye on her. While they repair the damage she caused, they hide the Defiant in a nearby nebula. Sisko plots strategy but Dukat is distracted. This is his son Mekor's eleventh birthday and he wanted his father to take him to an amusement center at Lakarian City. Sisko commiserates, noting that he himself had disappointed his own son from time to time, but it is part of his and Dukat's profession, and he hopes one day his son will understand. Dukat is not encouraged, instead predicting that his son will remember this day with hatred as the only thing he'll remember is a Federation officer on a Federation ship is invading his home and kept his father away from his birthday. Kira sees that the Maquis target is the Omekla III shipyard. Riker tells her that they had been getting reports that there were Cardassian hardliners wanting to scrap the peace treaty. They were secretly building up an invasion fleet in the Orias system according to an intelligence report. Kira tries to reach Riker, he is still more Starfleet officer than terrorist. Sisko suddenly tells Dukat that the actions of the Maquis follow a plan. They made no random attacks but are designed to leave one sector alone without any Cardassian warships - the Orias system. Dukat is about to have Gul Ranor send a ship when Korinas threatens him if he does. The system is under the Obsidian Order's protection and they will defend it by destroying any ship which will reach this system. Act Five Dukat has checked up and no one has been able to get any answers from the Obsidian Order regarding the Orias system, not even the Detapa Council. The Kraxon under the command of Gul Ranor has found a neutrino leak. The cloaked Defiant makes a run for the Orias System but they can track them. Dukat orders all ships to pursue but they cannot catch it. Suddenly three ships appear out of the Orias system. Korinas seems to be unconcerned that this violates the prohibition of the Obsidian Order to possess any military equipment. Meanwhile, Thomas Riker refuses to back down now, even though, it is starting to look hopeless. Kira guesses that this is less about the Maquis cause than it is about distinguishing himself from Commander Riker. Sisko makes a deal with Dukat: if he will let them surrender and turn over the ship and crew to the Federation, Sisko will turn over the Defiant s sensor logs which by now contain full scans on the Orias System and whatever the Obsidian Order has been hiding. Dukat agrees only if they keep Riker to punish him for his actions. Sisko reluctantly agrees provided that Dukat arranges for the Cardassian Ministry of Justice take the death penalty off the table. The Defiant engages the Cardassian ships. They disable one but three more come to join them. They are out-numbered. Riker is about to continue any way when Sisko and Dukat contact him with their deal. He will be sentenced for life to the Lazon II labor camp. Kira pleads for him to think of his crew, only one more time like a Starfleet officer. Riker agrees and is told he must surrender to Gul Ranor on the Kraxon who will protect them from the ships of the Obsidian Order. After the Kraxon extends its shields and protects the Defiant, the Keldon-class starships of the Obsidian Order withdraw. True to his word, Riker transmits the sensor logs to the Kraxon and then beams over. Kira promises him that his crew will get a fair trial and they will come for him one day. Riker then moves to kiss her then transports to the Kraxon leaving Kira in command of the Defiant. Commander's log * Commander's log: "Stardate 48467.3. Gul Dukat and I have arrived on Cardassia Prime. I am about to do something which goes against twenty years of Starfleet training: Help an enemy hunt down one of our own ships." Memorable quotes "Listen to me! You can't have a runabout! You can not get your medical supplies and I don't give a damn about the colonization schedule! Those colonists can make do with a box of bandages for all I care!" "Stop right there, Major!" : - Kira and Bashir "Looks like you've got your evening all planned out. I hope you left room for... the unexpected." : - Thomas Riker "The last time I was here, I was only able to spend a couple of hours at Quark's - but by the time I left, I had all of his latinum and a date with one of his dabo girls, so I thought I might try my luck again." (laughs) "You be careful - Quark's dabo wheel has been a little stingy lately, and one of his dabo girls is dating my son.." : - '''Thomas Riker' and Sisko "I'd promised to take him to the amusement center in Lakarian City. He always wanted to go, but I never had the time. I told him, 'This year will be different, Mekor. This year I will make the time.'" "I had the same experience with Jake. At that age, they never understand, do they? You just hope that, one day later, they'll look back and say, 'Now I understand. Now I know why he did that.'" "When my son looks back on this day, the only thing he'll remember is that a Federation officer, on a Federation ship invaded his home, and kept his father away from him on his eleventh birthday, and he won't look back with understanding. He'll look back with hatred, and that's sad." : - Dukat and Sisko "No, you're trying to be a hero... and terrorists don't get to be heroes." : - Kira "Be a Starfleet officer one last time and think of your crew." : - Kira "You shouldn't go fishing today, you won't catch anything." : - Thomas Riker to Kira "Tough little ship." : - Thomas Riker Background information Production history * Production number: 011-40513-455 * Working title: "The Defiant" * Final draft script: * Filmed: ** Friday - Wardroom (Paramount Stage 4) ** Monday - Cardassian War Room (Paramount Stage 4) ** Tuesday - Cardassian War Room (Paramount Stage 4) ** Wednesday - Cardassian War Room, operations center, Sisko's office (Paramount Stage 4) ** Thursday - Docking ring corridor (Paramount Stage 4), Promenade, Quark's, infirmary, security office (Paramount Stage 17), Defiant bridge (Paramount Stage 18) ** Friday - Defiant bridge (Paramount Stage 18) ** Monday - Defiant bridge and quarters (Paramount Stage 18) ** Tuesday - Defiant quarters (Paramount Stage 18) * Air date: Story and script * Ronald D. Moore commented "We had talked early in the year about doing an episode with Tom Riker. Early on we had played with the idea of Tom being the leader of the Maquis movement, that we would suddenly notice that the Maquis was getting a lot better out there and kicking some serious butt. Why? Because Tom Riker has defected, he's their general". (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages, p. 87) * Sisko's role in this episode is based on the 1964 Cold War thriller , where the President, played by , is forced to help the Russians shoot down an American plane on its way to launch a nuclear strike on Moscow. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) Production * The Defiant bridge set underwent some alterations for the episode that were requested by Director of Photography Jonathan West. David Livingston commented: "Jonathan West had already shot a show on the ''Defiant and he asked for some changes in terms of paint scheme and lighting, and now it was pretty together''". (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages, p. 88) * In an outtake from the episode, Avery Brooks and Jonathan Frakes burst into laughter. In another, Frakes falls through a door on the Defiant set. (Ultimate Trek: Star Trek's Greatest Moments) * Due to the interleaved production of the Deep Space Nine episodes, the first day of filming of "Defiant" fell together with the last day of the episode and the final day with the first day of production of the episode . * According to the production report for the first day of filming, , 2nd assistant camera operator Cary McCrystal suffered from backache and went home. He was replaced by John Stradling. * The Cardassian War Room was pre-lit by the crew on Sunday for filming on the following day. * The production report for the second, third, and fourth day of filming noticed that costumer Jerry Bono was absent and was replaced by Yvonne Kubis. * To depict the city on Cardassia Prime, a recurring matte painting was used. * Stunt Coordinator Dennis Madalone was on set on Thursday and taught Nana Visitor her stunt fall on the Defiant bridge set. * According to the call sheets, Avery Brooks was on set looping for the episode on during production of this episode. Rene Auberjonois did the same for the episodes and . * On , during production of "Defiant", Rene Auberjonois was scheduled to film a special effects scene only, his morphing scene for the episode , scene 20. Together with makeup artist Dean Gates, hair stylist Norma Lee, and costumer Jerry Bono he was picked up by a car at 12:30 pm and transported into the valley to Image G North to film this scene in front of a green screen. * On Friday , camera operator Kris Krosskove was absent and replaced by Kristin R. Glover. The same day, transportation coordinator Terry Ahern was absent and replaced by Doug Campbell. * On Monday , director of photography Jonathan West was ill and went home. He was replaced by camera operator Kris Krosskove. * As side notes on the call sheets, Colm Meaney received a haircut and Jonathan Frakes a hair and beardcut on Wednesday before filming as did Siddig El Fadil on Thursday . * According to the production report, this episode was filmed 1.6 hrs under budget. Deleted/rewritten scenes * Scene 2 - A conversation between Odo and Kira in the security office as another example of Kira's exhaustion is included in the final draft script of the episode. http://www.st-minutiae.com/resources/scripts/455.txt According to the call sheet of this episode, the scene was filmed on Thursday on Paramount Stage 17 but was ultimatly cut from the final episode. * Scene 5 pt. - Several lines of the conversation between Sisko and Riker in Sisko's office from the final draft script were also not part of the final episode. * Scene 22 pt. - The dialogue between Odo, Dukat, and Sisko differentiates between the script and episode versions. Some minor lines from the script were also left out of the episode. * Scene 28 pt. - A line of dialogue of Gul Dukat from the script was not part of the episode. * Scene 38 pt. - Some lines of conversation between Korinas and Sisko at the beginning of the scene were not shown in the episode. In this scene, Korinas questioned the success of Sisko's involvement in this operation. * Scenes 45-46 - These scenes feature rewritten dialogue of Sisko, Dukat, Tamal, and Riker as the script and episode versions differ. * Scenes 49-52 - According to the final draft script these scenes were omitted. * According to the revised call sheet of Wednesday , regular background performers Dan Rose and Joni German were replaced as Bajoran officers by Scott Barry and Robin Morselli for the scenes in the operations center. Cast and characters * This episode marks Tricia O'Neil's third and final Star Trek role. She previously portrayed Rachel Garrett in and Kurak in . * Shannon Cochran reprises her role as Kalita from . She would next be seen on Deep Space Nine as Sirella in the sixth season episode . * Guest stars Shannon Cochran and Michael Canavan would later marry each other after meeting on set. http://www.goodmantheatre.org/Goodman-Blog/Dates/2015/5/Backstage-with-Michael-Canavan * This episode marks the first known Star Trek appearance of recurring alien background actor Mark Major. * Cirroc Lofton does not appear in this episode. Sets, props, and costumes * This episode was the only one which featured the Cardassian War Room which was built on Paramount Stage 4. Other sets of this episode include the wardroom, the operations center, Sisko's office, and the docking ring corridor built on Paramount Stage 4, the Promenade, Quark's, the infirmary, and the security office built on Paramount Stage 17, and the Defiant bridge and quarters built on Paramount Stage 18. ("Defiant" call sheets) * The large Cardassian viewscreen seen many times in this episode is actually a miniature designed by Gary Hutzel and built by Tony Meininger. The shots of Sisko and Dukat standing in front of the screen were composited shots of the miniature and actors Avery Brooks and Marc Alaimo in front of a bluescreen. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * The kanar bottle used by Dukat in the wardroom scene was previously seen in the second season episode . * This was one of the episodes in which Sisko's office was decorated with the models of the and the International Space Station with a docked space shuttle. * The costume worn by Tricia O'Neil as Korinas was later worn by stunt actress Elle Alexander in the seventh season episode and was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Continuity * This episode introduces a fleet of ships secretly constructed by the Obsidian Order in the Orias system. The later third season episode reveals the reason for their construction: they were to be used in a joint operation by the Obsidian Order and the Romulan Tal Shiar to launch an assault on the Founders' homeworld, precipitating the Battle of the Omarion Nebula. * Quantum torpedoes are used for the first time by a Federation starship in this episode. The Cardassian Union had quantum torpedo technology as early as stardate 47582 (mid-2370) as Cardassian ATR-4107 was equipped with these weapons, seen in the Star Trek: Voyager episode . * Thomas Riker calls the Defiant a "tough little ship"; William T. Riker later calls it the same thing in . * Although this episode was screened three days after the release of , the stardates indicate that it takes place shortly before. This makes sense, as Riker and Sisko's conversation would seem to indicate the Enterprise-D is still active. * This episode features three 47 references: The Defiant features the registry number NX-'74'205, Sisko's commander's log mentions the stardate 48'4'''6'7', and the Cardassian Outpost 47 is mentioned in dialogue. * "Defiant" marks the only appearance of William T. Riker in ''Deep Space Nine as he is featured on the okudagram in the wardroom. The and Beverly Crusher are also referenced. Reception * Jonathan Frakes always felt that the character of Thomas Riker should have returned to DS9 and that there should have been an episode where Kira fulfilled her promise to rescue him. The producers however, seemed to be uninterested in finishing the story arc, as in the fourth season pitch letter to freelance writers, Tom Riker appeared on the list of subjects that they were not interested in hearing about. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * On the return of Tom Riker, Ira Steven Behr commented soon after the episode, "We'll probably see a return of Tom Riker episode. What's nice is he's not really a part of ''Next Generation, so he's ours, and we can do what we want with him and not worry about what the movies will do with Will Riker". (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages, p. 87) Apocrypha * According to the non-canon novel '' , it was Chakotay's idea for Tom Riker to steal the Defiant from Deep Space 9 by posing as Commander Riker. Video and DVD releases * UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 3.5, * As part of the UK VHS collection Star Trek - Crossovers Set: * As part of the DS9 Season 3 DVD Links and references Starring * Avery Brooks as Commander Sisko Also starring * Rene Auberjonois as Odo * Siddig El Fadil as Doctor Bashir * Terry Farrell as Lieutenant Dax * Colm Meaney as Chief O'Brien * Armin Shimerman as Quark * Nana Visitor as Major Kira Guest stars * Marc Alaimo as Gul Dukat * Tricia O'Neil as Korinas * Shannon Cochran as Kalita * Robert Kerbeck as Cardassian soldier * Michael Canavan as Tamal Special guest star * Jonathan Frakes as Thomas Riker/William T. Riker Co-star * Majel Barrett as computer voice Uncredited co-stars * Scott Barry as Bajoran officer * Ivor Bartels as Cardassian soldier * Patti Begley as Bajoran officer * Peopatric Boone as Maquis member * Ivy Borg as Rita Tannenbaum * Capp as Cardassian soldier * Dan Carton as Cardassian soldier * Brian Demonbreun as civilian * Cathy Demor as operations division officer * Steve Diamond as Bajoran officer * Mark Finerman as command division officer * Jasmine Gagnier as operations division officer * Kevin Grover as Cardassian soldier * Margareta Hammar as Maquis member * Wade Kelley as Cardassian soldier * Mark Lentry as command division officer * Mark Major as Cardassian soldier * Robin Morselli as Bajoran officer * Stuart Nixon as command division officer * Randy Pflug as * Kelvin Tsao as Maquis member * Unknown performers as ** Alien DS9 resident ** Kressari ** Ranor (voice) Stand-ins * Ivor Bartels - stand-in for Siddig El Fadil/utility stand-in * John Lendale Bennett - stand-in for Avery Brooks * Mark Lentry - stand-in for Rene Auberjonois, Jonathan Frakes, and Robert Kerbeck * David B. Levinson - stand-in for Armin Shimerman * Robin Morselli - stand-in for Nana Visitor, Shannon Cochran, and Tricia O'Neil/utility stand-in * Randy Pflug - stand-in for Colm Meaney, Marc Alaimo, and Michael Canavan * Dottie Sinclair - stand-in for Nana Visitor/utility stand-in * - stand-in for Terry Farrell and Shannon Cochran/utility stand-in References 19th century; 2351; 2360; 2361; 2369; 2371; afternoon; airlock; Almatha sector; amusement center; anti-proton beam; Badlands; Bajoran; Bajoran earring; Bajoran Militia; Bajoran Militia uniform; Bajoran ranks; Bajoran Resistance; bandage; bar; ; beard; bearing; bed; belt; birthday; borderline exhaustion; border raid; bottle; bridge; ; bridge lockout; brooch; bulkhead; bunkbed; burn; Byzallian; Byzatium transport; Campor III; Cardassia; Cardassia Prime; Cardassian; Cardassian Central Command; Cardassian court; Cardassian military; Cardassian Ministry of Justice; Cardassian outpost; Cardassian patrol ship; Cardassian ship; Cardassian space station; Cardassian territory; Cardassian uniform; Cardassian Union; Cardassian War Room; Cardassian warship; career; cargo; cargo bay; century; chair; Changeling; channel; checkpoint; chief; chief medical officer; cloaking device; clock; cloud; colonist; colonization schedule; colony; combadge; command authorization; command chair; command code; command division; commander; commander's log; command table; communicator; computer; computer calibration subroutine; conference; conn station; console; corridor; couch; course; crew; crew quarters; Crusher, Beverly; cubic light year; dabo; dabo girl; dabo table; dabo wheel; ; damage report; date; day; death; decoy; Deep Space 9; defense system; ; ; ''Defiant'' class decks; ''Defiant'' dedication plaque; deflector targeting array; Demilitarized Zone; designer; desk; desktop monitor; Detapa Council; diagnosis; dinner; DNA coding; docking clamp; docking ring; doctor; Dominion; door; duty; earring; emergency power; engine; engineering station; ; exhaustion; eye; face; family; father; Federation; Federation-Cardassian border; Federation colony; female; Ferengi; field hospital; fishing; fish tank; flashlight; fleet; ; gambling token; Gamma Quadrant; ; glass; god; "goose chase"; gul; hand shake; heading; heart; hero; holosuite; holosuite program; homeworld; ; hour; Human; identification panel; impulse; infirmary; instinct; intelligence report; International Space Station; invasion; joint operation; jumja stick; kanar; Karvino juice; ; kilometer; kiss; Kraxon; Kressari; Lakarian City; latinum; Lazon II labor camp; leave; level four classification; lieutenant; lieutenant junior grade; light year; loan; Lorvan cracker; main power; main viewer; major; male; Maquis; Maquis ships; ; m-class; medical supply; Mekor; middle name; military buildup; mind; minute; model; monitor; month; morning; ; name; nebula; Nervala IV; nerve; neutrino leak; neutrino signature; night; nose; observer; Obsidian Order; Occupation of Bajor; office; officer; Omekla III; operations center; operations division; Orias system; Orias III; outer hull; Outpost 47; Outpost 61; PADD; percent; perimeter alert; personnel file; phase shift; phase variance; phaser; phaser array; phaser locker; phaser power; phaser range; planet; plasma conduit; plasma manifold; plasma relay; pleasure; politics; port; port nacelle; ; prescription; price; primary phaser coupling; prisoner; Promenade; protest; quadrant; quantum torpedo; Quark's; quarters; radiation; rank pip; Ranor; red alert; rendezvous point; replicator; replicator power converter; report; resistance fighter; resonance frequency; Risa; Romulan; runabout; Saltah'na clock; scan; schematic; sciences division; second; Second Order; sector; security computer; security guard; security office; security perimeter; security procedure; sensor; sensor log; sensor range; shields; shipyard; Sisko, Jake; Sixth Order; son; space shuttle; Squadron Baker; stairs; star; starboard shield; stardate; Starfleet; ; starship; stellar cartography; stress; strip; subspace harmonic; suicide; table; tactical display; tactical station; tactical system; terrorist; thruster; time; ; transport; transporter; transporter accident; transporter duplicate; tray; treaty; trial; Trill; turbolift; type 2 phaser; unnamed medical tools; unnamed nebula; unnamed plants; [[Unnamed Starfleet personnel (24th century)#|USS Gandhi captain]]; vacation spot; vial; viewer; viewscreen; ; war; wardroom; warp core; warp core breach; warp drive; warp factor; warp plasma relay; warp power; warp signature; warp speed; warship; weapons system; week; window; year Deleted scenes references bartender; break-in; cargo manifest; communications relay; Dameron system; dowry; Ferengi container; Ferengi transport ship; headache; inventory record; latinum; Maquis base; Omekla III; polaron deflector; public terminal; Rokat colony; shipyard; space station; Tholian; Tholian ambassador; unit; vacation; weapons depot; wedding Script references Daria; NORAD; Orias External links * * * * * |next= }} de:Defiant (Episode) es:Defiant fr:Defiant (épisode) ja:DS9:奪われたディファイアント nl:Defiant (aflevering) Category:DS9 episodes